Melfice's Final Encounter
by MandiaGrandia
Summary: Ryudo and the rest of the party have finally found Melfice at the peak of the mountain at Garlan. Now all that's left to do is end Melfice's reign of terror once and for all. But can Melfice's younger brother bring himself to do it? Told from Elena's point of view.


I looked ahead, where a figure stood still, staring into the distance with content. With his head held high, body firm and powerful, he almost resembled an honorable knight. Ironically, he was nothing of the sort. He wore a red velvet cape with fine golden embroidery over his polished armor. I nearly needed to remind myself not to be fooled by appearances, as from this angle it was hard to believe that a man with such fine attire could be so consumed by evil.

We walked closer to the figure, and I turned my glance to Ryudo. Every other time we encountered Melfice, Ryudo acted nervous and uneasy by just being near him. This time however it was different. Ryudo walked slowly but powerfully, eyes glued to his brother. I saw something in his eyes then that I never had before. In his eyes he bared the essence of anger in its purest form, and I knew that this was going to be an encounter that Ryudo would not take lightly.

We reached Melfice, and he did not as much as move as he spoke.

"So you came…" He said coolly, still watching the mountains in the distance.

"I've been waiting for you." His glance turned towards us now, and just like Ryudo, his eyes were set to kill.

It seemed that the sound of his brother's voice alone was enough to drive away Ryudo's barrier of strength, and all the pain and anger began to rush back into his mind.

"Melfice… Let's settle this!" He said angrily, clenching his fists at his sides.

"The time has finally come. You will pay for your deeds with your LIFE!" Mareg growled, his thick white fur shaking with his words.

I jumped at the loud coarseness of his voice. I could tell he was waiting for this with every breathing moment since that fateful day of his past. Mareg was now determined to make Melfice suffer for ruining everything he held dear.

At that second Melfice thrust his left arm to the side as he unleashed his sword from its sheath.

"I'll escort you to your funeral! Let me give you a taste of this idol's incredible power!" He smiled.

I shuddered at the thought and found myself edging closer and closer to Ryudo.

"This sword is the ultimate power those village idiots believed in! The power of justice!" Though raising his voice he spoke clearly and sharply. His words alone were enough to send a chill down my spine.

There was a brief moment of silence and I could see Ryudo's whole body shaking with rage. I felt like saying something, but I did not know what I could possibly do. This battle was between Ryudo and his brother; there was little I could do to help, and there was nothing I could do to heal the bond that had broken between them. And that was what pained me. I, a sister of Lord Granas could not even resolve a quarrel between two brothers! I felt like such a failure.

"What JUSTICE? True justice, true power is in the HEART. Not in something VILE like you!" Ryudo was in a poor emotional state as he yelled.

He was trembling with fury as he glared into the cold eyes of the man he once admired most.

A nervous habit of mine took over as I bit my lip and I edged even closer to him. I could not describe it, but there was something about Ryudo that always made me feel special. It was like, when I was around him, my duties did not seem so important anymore. This feeling… this passion that drew me closer to him was unexplainable. Although I hated that this feeling distracted me from my duties, I still loved every minute of Ryudo's company. Because of my feelings toward him, I just could not stand to see Ryudo break down as he was put on the spot like that.

"Ryudo, are you sure? Really?" I said softly and sincerely.

"I am no longer fooled by your appearance!" Ryudo said a bit more civilized this time. He reached behind him and drew his sword too, pointing it directly at Melfice.

"You are NOT my brother! You are VALMAR! Not MELFICE!"

It nearly sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. My head drooped to the ground in pain. It hurt me to see Ryudo so upset.

"Words are meaningless now…" Melfice said smiling. Smiling!

Valmar had ruined the lives of so many innocent people, and despite all his former actions, I knew in my heart Melfice was only a victim. Nobody deserved this sort of life put on them, not Aira, not Mr. Gadan, and certainly not Melfice! I knew what it was like to live every day with Valmar inside of me, and it frightened me nearly to death. As Melfice swung his sword to the side I decided I was ready to face him once more, to rid Melfice of this evil once and for all.

"Dance with me, Brother!"


End file.
